The Christmas Party
by Lil' Chipmunk
Summary: What happens when Bulma hosts a party at C.C and Vegeta's not in a good mood...


THE CHRISTMAS PARTY  
By: Fallen Angel  
BEWARE, I AM INSANE!!!!!!!  
  
No I don't own DBZ, not yet at least *hopefully* ya know Christmas is coming up, well hey I can dream can't I! I don't own Christmas either.   
  
"Vegeta! I told you not to eat the snacks!" Bulma cried in exasperation.   
"Why should I listen to you baka woman! I'm the prince of all Sayians, I don't have to listen to a lowly earth woman like you" Vegeta answered crossly.   
"Veggie-chan..."  
" What?"  
"THOSE SNACKS ARE FOR THE GUESTS!!!" Bulma yelled, nearly knocking Vegeta over.  
"Mommy! I can't find my favorite shirt!" Chibi-Trunks whined, tugging on her pant leg.  
" You're going to have to were another shirt than, Trunks, mommy's busy right now, Goten is coming over soon!"  
"Wow he is!"  
"Yea, now go help your dad with the fire."  
Vegeta was struggling to light a fire in the fireplace, and was getting very frustrated. He finally blasted the wood causing it to light on fire, along with his hair.  
"DAMN!" cried Vegeta, trying to put the fire out.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.   
"Oh no they're here!" Bulma fretted, "now Vegeta, watch your language.  
" Chi-Chi, Goku, how nice to see you again! Come on in, don't worry about Vegeta, he's just in a bad mood."  
"Goten!"  
"Trunks!"  
"Heheh, you want to see somthin' funny Goten?"  
"Sure, what is it Trunks.?"  
" Well I got some pictures of my mom and dad kissing under the missile toe last night!"  
"DAMN YOU BOY, YOU GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta yelled chasing Trunks around the house.  
"VEGETA! What have I told you about cussing in front of the children!?"  
"Mommy, what does damn mean?"  
"GOTEN! You never say that word again!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
"Mr. Piccolo says it when he gets mad, so why can't I?"  
"Speaking of Piccolo, where are the others?" Bulma questioned.  
As if answering her question the doorbell rang once again. This time it was Gohan and Videl.   
"Hi Bulma, how are you?" Videl asked, "I have the funniest thing to tell you!"  
"GOHAN!"  
"Hey Goten how are you?"  
"Hey Gohan, I saw mom and dad kissing in the other room yesterday, and they were in they're underwear!"  
There was a loud thud as Chi-Chi passed out on the hall floor.  
"HA HA Kakarot, caught in the act!" Vegeta was laughing so hard that he was choking. Soon he was gasping for breath.   
After reviving a very embarrassed Chi-Chi, Bulma answered the door AGAIN. Krillen and 18 were standing on the step. 18 had obviously made Krillen dress up because he was wearing a dark blue suit, and looked like he was going to die.  
"Hello Krillen, 18, come in, everyone except Piccolo is here."  
"I told you we should have left earlier," 18 said punching Krillen.  
"Oww, well it's not my fault, we got stuck in traffic!"   
18 smirked at Krillen, and proceeded to walk in and greet Videl and Chi-Chi, completely ignoring the men.   
"Hey Krillen, what's with the suit? Have you gone insane?" Goku asked annoyingly.  
"18 made me dress up." Krillen replied in a small voice.  
"HA HA YOU LISTEN TO THAT MACANICAL MONSTER, YOU WUSS," said Vegeta, laughing so hard he nearly through up.  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY VEGETA?" 18 said punching him hard in the stomach so that he DID through up.  
"VEGETA! NASTY, YOU GO RIGHT UP AND CHANGE YOUR CLOTHS NOW!!!!" Bulma exclaimed, dragging Vegeta by the hair to his bedroom.  
"OOOWWWWW, Woman that hurts!" Said Vegeta, evidently in pain.  
"Well it's supposed to, NOW MARCH!"  
"Ha ha ha, Vegeta's really in trouble now," remarked Krillen.  
Goku was trying very hard not to laugh, but a small snicker escaped him.  
"DAMN YOU KAKAROT!!! NOT ONE WORD!"  
"VEGETA, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, NOW GET IN THERE AND CHANGE YOUR CLOTHS!!" Bulma yelled, yanking his hair extra hard.   
"Hmph," was all she got out of Vegeta.  
"DO I HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHS FOR YOU!, NOW DO IT!"  
Poor Krillen, Goku, Gohan, and the Chibi's were doubled over with laughter.   
DING DONG, the door went again. This time it was Tien and Choutzu, and Yamcha and Puar.   
"Hey, come on in, the party just started. But let me warn you Vegeta's not in a good mood, so don't say anything that might offend him." Bulma said.  
"Hi guys! I was wondering when you'd show up," Goku said in his usually cheery fashion.   
"How's it going Goku, it's nice to see you again." Yamcha commented.  
Suddenly the door exploded. The culprit was a very wet Piccolo.  
"Damn door," he commented.   
"Hey Piccolo, how are you, besides being very wet," asked Gohan, who had been talking with Tien.   
"Does it look like I'm ok?" said Piccolo after cursing many times.  
"See, mommy, see, if Mr. Piccolo does it than so can I, yes I can damn it!" Goten announced proudly.  
There was another loud thud as Chi-Chi passed out once again.  
"Uhhh, did I say something wrong?" Goten asked.  
"Well, umm, Goten, come with me and I'll tell you why mom keeps fainting." Gohan said after taking his little brother by the hand.  
There was a sudden bang as Vegeta emerged from his room, wearing that oh-so famous pink shirt.  
"Not one word Kakarot, or I'll rip your throat out." Vegeta said with a scowl.  
"Hey Vegeta, nice shirt." Choutzu said sarcastically.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE DEMMENTED FREAK BAKA, I'LL SHOW YOU," Vegeta exploded, firing a Ki beam at Choutzu. Lucky for Choutzu it missed. UNluckily for Vegeta it hit Bulma's favorite lamp. A lamp that coasted over 100,000 dollars.  
Like a blue tornado, Bulma rushed in and smacked Vegeta upside the head.   
"VEGETA, DAMN YOU, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHOOTING BEAMS IN THE HOUSE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WORK TO REPAY ME THAT MONEY!"  
"DAMN YOU WOMAN!"  
And so ends the Christmas party, for nobody wanted to get in the middle the cat fight. Vegeta and Bulma were left alone screaming at each other, while Trunks scarfed down all the food that was meant for the guests, and puked all over, just like his dad. 


End file.
